The invention relates generally to clamp apparatus and assemblies and, in particular, to such apparatus and assemblies employed with respect to dock support structures.
Boat docks of the type used for recreational and marine purposes, and the like, are normally installed in sections of eight foot lengths which are interlocked together, the first section having two pair and the others a single pair of sleeve members attached to either side of the sections. The sleeve members slide over corresponding post members which stand in the water, with clamp members employed to fix corresponding sleeve and post members to each other at the desired dock height. Clamping of the post and sleeve members is conventionally performed by drilling and tapping one or two holes in each sleeve member through which set screws are turned to force the sleeve and post members into frictional contact at the side opposite the screw holes. This method of providing a clamp between sleeve and post members has not been entirely satisfactory for a number of reasons. Since the sleeve is normally a relatively thin walled pipe, only a limited number of female screw threads can be formed for holding the set screws. In addition, the sleeve material is usually not rust inhibiting so that the female screw threads are subject to erosion. As a result, the post may wobble within its sleeve, or slippage of the dock may occur should the set screws loosen and/or break off after the dock is installed. A further limitation in this method of clamping is the need for drilling and tapping screw holes when fabricating the sleeve members, as well as to replace rusted out screw holes in an installed dock.